Dog Days
by Little-Inkstone
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin gets turned into a puppy.


**AN:** This started off as an attempt for the Rumbelle challenge on tumblr, and technically it still is, but I honestly thought it would turn out differently.

The curse Maleficent had hurled at him hit him low in the back, causing a hot tingling sensation to travel up his spine. He shuddered, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, fleeing any further attacks that might be forthcoming. His business with her could wait until she had calmed down a bit.

Rumpelstiltskin knew it had been foolish to visit the dragon witch while her precious pet was missing. But how was he to know Regina had blamed him for the theft?

As he landed on the stone steps of his large castle he took a moment to deduce the purpose of the spell that he had been hit with. It was one of Maleficent's favorites, a charm used to physically transform someone into their 'inner self'.

A lot of nonsense, the spell was more often than not used to turn well-meaning princes into hideous monsters. If he recalled correctly there was one running around the East at the moment.

He shivered as the spell began to take hold.

Vaguely Rumpelstiltskin wondered what on earth he could possibly turn into that was worse than what he already was. He envisioned a long ugly snout and sharp cruel fangs; maybe he'd even grow fur and horns.

Of course he could always stop the spell, overwhelm it with his own magic, but that would drain him. Why waste the energy when he could just let the curse run its course? He could tell it wasn't permanent, and if push came to shove, a pinch of fairy's dust would always reverse the effects. Nasty stuff, but it had its uses now and then, hopefully whatever he turned into would able to reach the small supply he had in his work room.

Walking through his castle he made it to just outside his spinning room when the last of the changes occurred. Falling, he landed on four paws instead of his hands and knees. Shaking his head irritably he felt long floppy ears whipping back and forth and a tail swinging behind him.

Growling low in his throat he pushed the large oak door open, struggling against its weight. It wasn't until he had wriggled his way through the small crack he was able to make; that he realized the dining room wasn't empty.

Belle was dusting his cabinet of treasures, or pretending to anyway. Instead it was clear she was snooping through the artifacts and items held within. His sharp nails clicking against the hardwood floors of the room alerted her to his presence, and she gasped when she turned to look at him.

He expected her to scream. Or lunge for the magic bow he had given her permission to use while he was away if she needed to protect herself, the one procured from Robin Hood. Instead she smiled and made a happy cooing noise, approaching him slowly.

"Hello there little one, what are you doing here?" She questioned softly, coming to kneel beside him.

It was only with his caretaker sitting next to him that he realized how much he had shrunk. With Belle's lack of fearful reaction and his small size he was beginning to worry about what it was he had transformed into. When the beauty gathered him up in her arms whispering soothing nonsense his fears were confirmed.

"Such a good little puppy, but where did you come from? I wonder if Rumple will let me keep you. You're so cute I don't know how he could refuse." She said cheerfully.

_I am not cute!_ He tried to snarl, but it only came out as a sullen whimper.

"Aw, poor thing, are you hungry? Or cold maybe? Let's get you warmed-up and fed." Belle said cradling him close to her.

He tried to struggle against her hold, but she stubbornly held on until he quieted down and allowed her to carry him to the kitchens. Once there she set him down, ordering him to 'stay'.

_Listen dearie, _I'm_ the master here, and I'll be giving the orders._ He tried to sneer, but instead ended up barking noisily.

"Settle down Goldie, I'll be right back." She soothed.

_Goldie?!_ He huffed indignantly.

"Hmmm, don't like that name do you?" Belle asked thoughtfully as she paused in her search for something to feed him.

_Ha! So you can understand me!_ He crowed triumphantly.

"Well I like it, but I guess you want something more dignified? For when you're older? How about Lord Gold?" She asked resuming her perusal of his larder. Pay no attention to his statement.

He sneezed showing his contempt for being labeled a lord.

"Well I don't know." Belle shot back with a shake of her head and a little laugh. "You won't just be mine you know; you'll also be Rumpelstiltskin's. Oh he'll probably complain and whine at first, even call you a little monster or demon, but in the end he'll love you."

_That's where you're wrong Belle, I am a monster._ He whimpered sadly. _No one could ever love me._

"Enough of that now." She scolded gently finally finding some sliced beef. "You're not a monster, are you Mr. Gold? Yes, I like that one, Mr. Gold, it sounds very refined." She said confidently.

_That's a terrible name._ He tried to reply.

Ignoring him she picked him back up and cuddled him while feeding him the beef she had found. He would have refused; he was the most powerful sorcerer in the world, he was the dreaded Dark One! He did not get fed tidbits of leftover roast! But he hadn't eaten since that morning and night was quickly approaching. He could make an exception, just this once.

Vehemently he disregarded his traitor of a tail as it wagged happily.

Once Belle was convinced he had eaten enough, and she had eaten a small meal herself, she carried him back to the spinning room and sat down in one of the large comfy chairs. Keeping him on her lap while she read aloud, petting him rhythmically.

Drowsily he snuggled into his caretakers lap enjoying being close to someone for the first time in decades. Just as he was drifting off she put her book down and sighed.

He raised his head inquisitively, having given up actually trying to speak several hours ago. It was almost unsettling how quickly he had taken to acting like a puppy. It was more than likely just another part of the curse, Rumpelstiltskin didn't want to acknowledge that being so close to Belle might have something to do with it.

"It's nothing." Belle mumbled soothingly, breaking him away from his thoughts. "Just… Rumple should have been home by now."

Confused he tilted his head to the side with an enquiring whine.

"I'm not worried, not really. I know he can take care of himself, and this won't be the first time he hasn't come home when he said he might, but−but I miss him when he's not here." She admitted softly.

Rumpelstiltskin whimpered his apology, wishing he could tell Belle that he was there with her; she just didn't recognize him because a vindictive old witch had hexed him. Butting his head against her stomach he tried to pull her out of her melancholy mood by acting like the playful pup he technically was. He couldn't give her the company she deserved, but at least for one evening she could spend time with a puppy and not a monster.

It worked, and she played with him for another hour or so before declaring it was time for bed. In the few months Belle had lived with him, he had become used to her sending him to bed when he had been working too hard, and so he began to wander off to his private chambers.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a laugh. "I said it was time for bed my inquisitive Mr. Gold, not time for exploring."

At first he was confused, but when she picked him up again, because apparently Belle believed he couldn't walk anywhere himself, her intentions dawned on him. Making her way to the library bedroom he had gifted her, his heart began to sink. When Belle finally figured out that he wasn't simply a little puppy that had wandered into the castle she would skin him alive.

Trying to get away, and failing, he finally settled on preserving her modesty by sitting in the corner staring fixedly at the wall. That was a thing dogs did, right? After she had changed she pulled him away from the spot he was pretending to find incredibly interesting, and settled into bed with him.

Deciding this farce had gone on long enough he attempted to crawl out of the bed so he could retrieve the fairy dust from his workroom. Dreading the long climb without his magic to aid him he wriggled away, only to be caught around the middle and hauled against Belle's soft chest.

"Shh, sleep now Gold." Belle murmured tiredly.

It quickly became clear that he would have to wait for Belle to fall asleep before he was able to make his escape. Perhaps he would rest his eyes for a moment, just to pass the time of course.

The next morning Rumpelstiltskin stretched out, returned to all of his impish glory, only to freeze when he felt someone snuggle into side with a soft sigh. Blanching, he quickly magicked away from his caretakers bed, both mortified and grateful the curse had run its course. Glad he woke-up first and was able to avoid and awkward confrontation with Belle, he shut himself away in his tower to forget that the whole of yesterday had ever happened.

He didn't relish the thought of having to explain to the bookish beauty, still sleeping a few floors below, what had happened to _her_ precious pet. Maleficent's curses had nothing on Belle's wrath.


End file.
